April 24, 2014 NXT results
The April 24, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on March 13, 2014. Summary A blockbuster announcement kicked off this week's edition of WWE NXT, as NXT General Manager JBL stripped Paige of the NXT Women's Championship, announcing that an upcoming tournament featuring NXT's best Divas will determine who will fill the vacant title! In the evening's main event, Sami Zayn joined forces with WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos to battle Corey Graves & The Ascension. In preparation for his upcoming 2-on-1 Handicap Match against Xavier Woods & R-Truth at Extreme Rules, Alexander Rusev tuned up his skills on this week's edition of NXT. The Bulgarian Brute took on Travis Tyler, who did not pose much of a threat to his vicious opponent. Rusev absorbed a dropkick from Tyler at the bell before unleashing his rage. It wasn't long before the dominant Bulgarian forced Tyler to tap out to the Accolade. Emma was given the opportunity to take on The BFFs, provided she found a partner. The bubbly Diva picked the perfect teammate in former NXT Women's Champion Paige. Charlotte & Sasha Banks tried to bend the rules to their advantage early in the bout, but Emma stayed one step ahead of The BFFs. Paige & Emma gelled quite well as a team and looked to be on the verge of victory. However, as Paige began to ensnare “The Boss” in her Scorpion Crosslock, Charlotte attacked Paige's knee, leaving her open for the second-generation Diva's finishing maneuver. Charlotte pinned the WWE Divas Champion to give The BFFs the win! The Welsh titan known as Mason Ryan has been on a roll recently in NXT. Ryan may have thought his power would give him a huge advantage when he took on Tyson Kidd. The Colossus of Cardiff muscled Kidd around with ease, but the graduate of the Hart Dungeon refused to give in. Kidd used his lightning-quick kicks to stun the massive Ryan and take control of the bout. Though Ryan powered his way back into the mix, Kidd surprised the Welshman with a flipping neckbreaker off the top rope to earn the victory. Angelo Dawkins danced his way to the ring on WWE NXT, but the upbeat grappler didn't have much to dance about once his opponent, Tyler Breeze, showed up. Prince Pretty displayed his newly discovered aggressive side after he finished taking selfies. Breeze forcibly took control of the match, decking Dawkins with a straight right hand and a kick to the spine. Dawkins never had a chance to establish himself, as Breeze leveled him with the Beauty Shot for the win. A fully recovered Sami Zayn joined forces with WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos to take on Corey Graves and NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension in a huge Six-Man Tag Team Match. Zayn briefly got his hands on Graves in the early goings of the bout, but “The Savior of Misbehavior” quickly tagged in Viktor before Zayn could do any damage. The Ascension got a taste of what the competition on the main roster is like when they came face to face with Jimmy & Jey Uso. Viktor thought he had the brothers in a bind as he smashed their heads together, but The Usos did not feel the effect of the blows, unleashing a double-team attack. Jey slipped up, though, and ended up in the opposition's corner, at the mercy of Konnor. The Ascension's powerhouse bulldozed over Jey, sending him crashing to the arena floor with a huge clothesline. Graves and the NXT Tag Team Champions dominated Jey Uso, cutting the ring in half and preventing him from reaching his twin brother and Zayn. However, Jey dug deep and outsmarted both members of The Ascension to reach his brother. Jimmy and Zayn took out The Ascension with two breathtaking dives to the floor. That left Jey all alone with Graves in the ring. Jey connected with a top rope splash to give his trio the victory in a bout that had the NXT Universe on the edge of their seats! Results ; ; *Alexander Rusev defeated Travis Tyler (1:30) *Charlotte & Sasha Banks defeated Paige & Emma (6:00) *Tyson Kidd defeated Mason Ryan (3:20) *Tyler Breeze defeated Angelo Dawkins (2:00) *Sami Zayn & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Corey Graves & The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (12:00) Image Gallery NXT_218_Photo_01.jpg NXT_218_Photo_02.jpg NXT_218_Photo_03.jpg NXT_218_Photo_04.jpg NXT_218_Photo_05.jpg NXT_218_Photo_06.jpg NXT_218_Photo_07.jpg NXT_218_Photo_08.jpg NXT_218_Photo_09.jpg NXT_218_Photo_10.jpg NXT_218_Photo_11.jpg NXT_218_Photo_12.jpg NXT_218_Photo_13.jpg NXT_218_Photo_14.jpg NXT_218_Photo_15.jpg NXT_218_Photo_16.jpg NXT_218_Photo_17.jpg NXT_218_Photo_18.jpg NXT_218_Photo_19.jpg NXT_218_Photo_20.jpg NXT_218_Photo_21.jpg NXT_218_Photo_22.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #96 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #218 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events